The purpose of this project is to provide independent consultation to researchers within the NCI on problems related to biostatistical methodology and cancer control. Current projects include: - in collaboration with the Cancer Prevention Studies Branch, design of the American Association of Retired Persons (AARP) Observational Cohort Study is continuing; this study is being designed to investigate the relationship between dietary intake and cancer of the breast, colon/rectum, and prostate; the contract was recently awarded, and the study will commence in the fall of 1994. - in consultation with the Prevention and Control Extramural Research Branch, DCPC, statistical advice is being given to the Worksite Health Promotion Intervention Study; initial guidance was given on sample size calculations and pair matching of worksites and recent consultations have been concerned with statistical methods for the final analyses. - in collaboration with the Cancer Prevention Studies Branch, DCPC, statistical analyses have been conducted on the effects of dietary energy, fat, and fiber intake on plasma levels of estrogens and androgens in 81 premenopausal women; dietary intake was measured by a food frequency questionnaire (FFQ) and a 7-day diet record; in addition, analyses have been also made on the effects of alcohol ingestion on plasma levels of estrogens and androgens in 107 premenopausal women. - in consultation with the Applied Research Branch, DCPC, development of methods to evaluate the accuracy of the Cancer Information System services to the general public is continuing; - in consultation with the DCPC Black-White Survival Study Group, a comparison is being made of the treatment patterns among black and white patients with in situ or early stage breast cancer. - extensive statistical consultation with the 5-A-Day Program has continued; data from a baseline survey were analyzed and three manuscripts accepted for publication. - in collaboration with the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program, DCE, an analysis has been made of residential radon exposure in a case-control study of lung cancer among nonsmoking women. - in collaboration with the Laboratory of Chemoprevention, DCE, a statistical analysis was made of the results from three animal studies examining the anticarcinogenic effect of adding either a retinoid or a newly developed synthetic vitamin D to Tamoxifen to the diets of rats exposed to MNU, a mammary carcinogen. - in collaboration with the Environmental Epidemiology Branch, DCE, the effects of long-term storage and multiple freeze-thaw cycles on measurement of serum ascorbic acid were assessed using samples from a cervical cancer case-control study.